Diyuma
Diyuma is a monstrous beast mostly known to the eastern continent of the Naruto World. It cannot be completely perceived as a 'Tailed Beast', but it does have many tails - total eight of them. However, its tails have other meaning. They don't work as its main feature. Diyuma's main characteristics are its eight feet and Black Eyes - the pitch black eyes with white eyeballs, giving it a monstrous look. Diyuma is shown in FanFic book The Legend of Diyuma (Gaara's Romance #1) https://www.wattpad.com/story/96060726-the-legend-of-diyuma-gaara%27s-romance-1-naruto by Tamuna Tsertsvadze. Diyuma is said to be the essential part of Sacred Spirit - the deity of souls, which dwells in the centre of the universe and grants people their souls, giving them the soul energy. This spirit which shows itself to humans in form of a yellow energy Hell Horse, is merged with the body of human clan members, the Shin-Lin Clan ones. But actually this relationship of humans with Diyuma has an interesting history. Background History of How Diyuma Merged with Lin Clan Leaders The eastern legend tells us that the soul energy manipulating power was forbidden for humans to discover and use, however, one powerful ninja clan which was formed after Hagoromo Otsutsuki's spread of Ninshu and then Ninjutsu knowledge, discovered this power due to their talent and skills, and used it for their purposes - they started wars to extend their territories, and regarded everyone other as inferior, considering themselves gods, as the power of soul energy granted them huge strength no human had ever seen before. But due to their evil purposes and deeds, their soul energy grew dark, and started consuming them. The ones who could control at least a tiny bit of their black powers, survived, and the others got consumed and died. But after gaining control over these black powers, the blackened ninja became invincible, and dark-hearted as well, for their soul was completely blackened... And so, their clan was named 'Hei' ('Black' in Mandarin Chinese). To oppose this evil clan, the forest dwellers, Lin clan, which had good relationship with spirits, asked the Sacred Spirit for its help, begging it to aid them, and they would be true to it for eternity. Sacred Spirit accepted this proposal, and sent its central part, Diyuma Hell Horse, to the earth, where it merged with the Lin clan's Elder, the powerful kunoichi, Hao Lin. The power was so overwhelming that it was extremely hard to control, but Hao, with her kind heart and purity, managed to tame it. However, the spirit which dwelt into her body, consumed her own soul, turning her monstrous - she could no more feel the taste of any food or water, and was doomed to drink blood for the rest of her life. But the Lin clan regarded her as a deity nevertheless - because the kind woman became even more powerful than before, and could control her beast instincts and subdue them. She obtained enormous strength no human had ever seen, and with this power, the Lin clan, later merging with Shin clan and turning into combined Shin-Lin clan, eventually managed to defeat the Hei. History of Diyuma's Disastrous Rampage After Hao Lin, Diyuma had many incarnations, as the spirit would be succeeded from elder to heir. The heirs of the elders would most likely be their own children, and very often the first-born ones, but there were also cases when certain wielders didn't consider their own children worthy of the power, as they thought they wouldn't be able to properly control it, so they named adopted kids as successors and gave the spirit to them. Each time Diyuma was inherited, the new wielder's soul would be consumed, and they would become bloodthirsty 'monsters'. This thirst for blood was hard to control, but the wielders would undergo special training by the Clan Elders to suppress their beast instincts and follow their ancestor's, Hao Lin's teachings, whom the whole clan called 'Ancient Mother', as she was the one who merged with Diyuma for first, and developed the rules of its control. Years would run while the new wielders learned how to control the immense power within. The main rule for controlling Diyuma was to have a pure soul, clean mind, loving heart and healthy body. There should be no negative thoughts in wielder's mind, no anger and depression in their heart, no physical weakness in their body (so that it could resist and contain the Diyuma wild spirit), and they should have done no evil deeds. However, not every wielder succeeded in suppressing Diyuma's wild side... It was really hard work, and even more work was added due to the fact that Diyuma wielders were always put in charge of the clan. Diyuma wielders were mostly very loving and caring at heart. One Diyuma wielder, the Lin clan leader, loved and admired his wife, and they had their little son, Lei, whom the father had decided to grant Diyuma, when the time would come. So, once, this wielder of Diyuma, the Lin clan leader, was in battle, fighting together with his wife, the powerful kunoichi, against their famous enemies, the skilled Shin clan who were known for using a lot of nature combination styles, and sometimes even being able to merge all five of them. While fighting, the Diyuma wielder got stranded from his wife, who went to another battlefield to aid her subordinates. And then, the Lin clan leader received a word that his wife had died... Being madly in love with his wife, the Diyuma wielder, Lei Lin's father, could not bear this news. He got maddened, despaired, depressed... He went crazy. His loss of self-control and negative emotions gathering in his heart caused a disaster - Diyuma was unleashed unintentionally! The Hell Horse spirit took complete control over its wielder's body, locked him in its main chakra point, and went on rampage, destroying everything on its way, as separately from its wielder, it actually had no mind or conscience, unlike the Tailed Beasts. It was just a bunch of huge soul power. Diyuma's rampage caused a lot of destruction - Shin clan members were killed as well as many of Lin clan itself. Eventually the Hell Horse spirit tired itself up and was subdued, returning to its wielder's body. The wielder himself was gone completely unconscious. After he was escorted to the clan camp and regained his consciousness, he realised what had happened, as his mind gained back its connection with Diyuma, so every memory of Diyuma came to him at once. Seeing all these dreadful pictures, the Diyuma wielder went mad and despaired, and decided to extract Diyuma from his body as he, from his own judgement, was not worthy of its powers... As a result, he succeeded Diyuma spirit to his son, Lei, a lot earlier than he had previously planned. Although he could leave himself alive with just a small piece of soul given from Diyuma, he decided he was not worthy of living and even if he died he would never be able to atone for his enormous sins he had committed. Due to this, Lei Lin, later regarded as the founder of Shin-Lin combined clan and the hero of the Lin clan, inherited the Diyuma spirit, and became a vampire just like all of his predecessors. His father died, giving him every ounce of the power he had. Diyuma's First Guardian But the life of Lei Lin wasn't all easy and peaceful. He got eternal mental scar for the events that occurred to his father and mother, and decided to find out Diyuma's secrets at all costs - he believed that wielders' suffering wasn't the absolutely necessary sacrifice to keep Diyuma at its place. He believed there was some other way to sort it all out - as he always believed that when friends lended person a hand, his efforts would greatly ease, and the victory would be certain. So he began researching through Hao Lin's teachings, books, notes, as well as western continent history - Hagoromo Otsutsuki's Ninshu and his son's, Indra's Ninjutsu and chakra teachings. Researching a lot about power control, Lei managed to become absolute master of his powers at a very young age - his early thirties, and he was regarded as a very talented and intelligent man by his clan members. But the Shin clan meanwhile hadn't forgotten their disastrous losses at previous Lin leader's ages - the destructive battle and Hell Horse's consequent rampage. Shin clan elders believed that Diyuma was a demon and should be eliminated, therefore, they declared a war to the Lin clan as soon as they gained their powers back. Lei Lin, grieved at Shin clan because of the fact that they had killed his mother in his early childhood, decided to accept their challenge and put an end to them once and for all. Shin clan had a very young leader as well - 27 years old powerful kunoichi, Oma Shin - beautiful lady with fire-coloured hair and twin-tails, and amazing deep blue eyes. She was legendary even among her own clan members - she possessed rare skill, the Kekkei Mora - Blood Release - all five nature combinations! At the final battle, Lei Lin and Oma Shin opposed each other. Oma was confident in herself, as she was always praised in her village and also among other clans, so she always thought she was very strong and could take any enemy down with her Blood Release. However, her expectations weren't realised - Lei Lin unleashed Diyuma and held it in full control, so he managed to defeat the legendary kunoichi and wounded her so hard that she couldn't even move anymore, being all drained. But Lei, seeing the defenseless woman, had a pity on her, and preserved her life, taking her instead as a prisoner. He treated her kindly, as if she wasn't a prisoner, but a guest of his. Oma was a stubborn woman though, so she refused his hospitality for a long time, but eventually she was charmed by his kind heart and personality, so she fell in love with him desperately. They soon married each other and united their clans. After forming a powerful love bond, Oma got access to Diyuma's mind as well! And there she and Lei found out Diyuma's main secret - that the main power to hold it down and prevent it from loosening, was the significant other of the wielder... And soon, after working together for many years, Lei and Oma developed rules for Diyuma ultimate control and power augmentation - the lover of the wielder, after Diyuma was fully unleashed by this latter, should have touched it and connected with it, forming powerful bond, and ride it, controlling it completely and a lot easily than the wielder themselves, as the lover's soul was in separate body and thus couldn't be consumed by Diyuma. And after that, they called this style the Guardian Technique, and the lover of Diyuma's wielder was called the Guardian, meaning that they would guard the wielder and prevent Diyuma from gaining control over wielder's body and going on a rampage. Personality Diyuma has no particular persona as it's shown throughout the eastern history. It is more of a huge pile of soul energy than an independent individual. However, Diyuma's initial source, the Sacred Spirit, deity of eastern people - the energy spirit dwelling in the centre of the universe - is shown to be able to communicate with humans, but for that the humans need to know its language. Sacred Spirit does not speak in human language and connects to people via mind, putting them in sort of a trance, and like that they receive its response on their questions. The people who can communicate with Sacred Spirit are caled monks and priests. They live in temples and all of them belong to Lin clan and later its descendant - the combined Shin-Lin clan, as these clans were known for their good relationship with spirits since ancient time. Diyuma can be accessed by humans the same way, but only wielders and guardians are able to connect with it. For that they are put in a trance or even go unconscious, and there in their inner minds they meet Diyuma and talk with it. However, they can communicate with it via mind also when they're sober, but in that case they cannot access their inner mind and see Diyuma, they can just hear its divine voice. In the Fanfic book The Legend of Diyuma (Gaara's Romance #1), where Gaara loses his consciousness, but is put on unleashed Diyuma's back by Naruto and Kurama, and so manages to connect with it and access Diyuma's and its wielder's, Lao Shin's inner mind, Diyuma is shown as a divine spirit which constantly preaches about love, soul bonds and friendship. It is depicted as a light deity which cannot stand negative emotions, thoughts and feelings, so its wielder and guardian need to be always pure, kind, and positive in order to control its powers. Appearance Diyuma has a form of a yellow Hell Horse with no physical body, but the merge of light energy. Because Diyuma possesses no physical body (skin, organs, etc), and is a pile of soul energy, it cannot be separated from its wielder, as in order to exist in the world and not be summoned back by the Sacred Spirit - the centre of the universe - it needs a foreign body to dwell in. That is why constant incarnations of Diyuma were passed through the Lin Clan as a sacred ritual, in order to maintain the spirit and preserve its powers - the great gift Sacred Spirit had bestowed upon them. Diyuma, as said, has the form of a yellow Hell Horse, which, in its final form, has eight legs, Black Eyes (pitch black eyes with white eyeballs), fiery mane and tail, seven thin and long lateral tails which end with sharp arrows, bird-like wings called Angel Wings, bat-like wings called Demon Wings, three long and sharp horns on forehead, four middle-sized sharp fangs, and energy core in its belly. Despite not having physical body, Diyuma appears as a really muscled and strong steed. Apparently, these muscles are delusional. Abilities Diyuma is the spirit that possesses no chakra or nature energy, but reserves massive soul energy, being the pile of soul energy itself. So from Diyuma alone there are no chakra natures or Beast Bombs expected, but rather a different form of power, but, nevertheless, a lot more destructive, due to being divine - the soul energy and light spiritual energy releases. Diyuma's main technique is its Black Eye. As soon as it's opened, Diyuma is awakened, and it can form and release massive amounts of soul energy, being slowly drained itself. However, it releases such destructive amounts of energy and meanwhile drains so slowly that, according to the eastern history, while mindlessly rampaging, it was able to destroy the whole southern coast of the Land of Dark Forests (which at that time wasn't called so), and turn it from fruitful green lands into a dry desert. After being fully drained, Diyuma returns into the body of its wielder, who gets greatly weakened by that time. After that, Diyuma starts recuperating its energy, either by borrowing some from the central core of the universe, its main source, or by forcing the wielder to go on blood hunt and regaining strength from the blood the wielder drinks. If they have time though, Diyuma can simply rest up and recreate the lacking energy within itself. Energy Release and Battle Techniques Diyuma's main power, as said above, is soul energy release. It accomplishes massive destructions with its different techniques. The main technique is the Light Energy Bomb, otherwise called the Soul Energy Bomb, which by shape resembles the Tailed Beast Bomb - it is actually a massive energy ball Diyuma releases out of its mouth, by accumulating energy within its energy core and releasing it out of its mouth, there giving it a shape of an energy ball and then shooting it towards the enemy at full power. Another destructive technique is Light Energy Beam, otherwise called Soul Energy Beam. It is an energy ray Diyuma shoots out of its mouth, and it is fast, even faster than light. It can be simply seen as a quick and huge flash and the enemy is already down. Even Sharingan vision cannot assess it fully. Diyuma is able to fly using its Demon Wings and Angel Wings. It also uses these wings in offensive, as well as defensive attacks - in offensive it uses Demon Wing Technique or Angel Wing Technique, swinging its wings and hitting them to the enemy, the hot energy of which damages and burns them at the same time. In defensive Diyuma uses its wings as a shield to reflect attacks and not get hurt. Its wings are so huge that if all of them used as a shield, they can cover its whole body. It also uses its seven strong tails (except the eighth tail, the fire one) to damage the enemy. It is Seven Tails Technique, when Diyuma prolongates its seven tails and pierces enemies with the arrow-endings of its tails. Diyuma can also use its three horns as offensive weapon, stabbing them into the enemy. The Black Eyes of Diyuma, if the Hell Horse wishes, and if the prey looks into it, can be used to cause dreadful illusions in prey's mind, making them go mad and even hurt themselves. Diyuma's main weak point is its energy core in its belly, which, if found and struck with either massive chakra or energy fusion, can cause Diyuma to return into its wielder's body and fall back asleep, the Black Eyes closing. When Diyuma is back asleep, it cannot be fully awakened anymore for at least a day, because the wielder will have lost a lot of energy after its last unleashing. Diyuma in The Legend of Diyuma (Gaara's Romance #1) FanFic Book In The Legend of Diyuma (Gaara's Romance #1) Diyuma is wielded by the Shin-Lin clan young representative, 25 years old powerful kunoichi, Lao Shin. Lao is the leader of her team which consists of her seven siblings - Shao Lin, Nao Lin, Tao Shin, Gao Shin, Mao Shin, Chao Lin and Dao Shin. Lao possesses the main part of Diyuma, called the White Spirit, while her siblings possess other parts of it. Lao and her siblings state that it was necessary to dispatch Diyuma among them in order to preserve Lao's siblings' lives, who were dying in their early childhood when their village was being destroyed, two of them, Nao Lin and Mao Shin, being already dead. When Diyuma's parts entered their bodies, their wounds healed, and Nao and Mao resurrected. While siblings gained immense powers and stamina and became undefeatable, their wounds always healing fast after damage, Lao herself grew pretty vulnerable as Diyuma's complete power wasn't within her anymore. Nevertheless, Lao still had huge powers and together with her newly acquired lover, Gaara, she managed to defeat her long-time foe, Akuno Hei, the person who destroyed her village, annihilated its residents and put an end to her clan, killing also her parents. In the book, Gaara, chosen as Diyuma Guardian by Lao herself, meets Diyuma in Lao's inner mind while he and the young woman are themselves unconscious, and Diyuma is unleashed by Lao's and her siblings' combined effort - they unite their spirits in order to recreate Diyuma in its full power. Gaara speaks with Diyuma in Lao's inner mind and finds out the answer to his question - what love truly is. Trivia *'The eight-legged steed which Diyuma portrays was actually a very famous and highly regarded creature in Scandinavian mythology. It was named Sleipnir (Old Norse for 'Slippy', 'Slipper'), and belonged to the main god of the Vikings, the Alfather, named Odin. In the Scandinavian mythological text, Elder Edda, it is even said that while Odin was the greatest among the gods, Sleipnir was greatest among the steeds. Sleipnir was itself the son of Loki, the god of mischief (shape-shifted as a mare) and Svaðilfari, the mighty stallion owned by the Jötunn (the Norse giant) who had built the walls of Asgard, the dwelling of Norse gods. Sleipnir was also known to be running in the location of Hel (the underworld in Norse mythology), which is also a reference to Diyuma being called 'Hell Horse'. Diyuma being based on the Scandinavian mythology and being originated on the eastern continent of Naruto World, on the opposite side of Naruto's home, the western continent, has also the symbolic meaning - while Naruto World is itself based on Japanese culture and folklore, the history of the eastern continent shares some foreign roots, like those of Scandinavian or Chinese (the name 'Diyuma' itself is from Mandarin Chinese, meaning 'Hell Horse'). '* The wings of Diyuma (Angel Wings particularly) give it a reference to the well-known winged horse creature of the Greek mythology, Pegasus. *''' The horns on Diyuma's forehead are based on the unicorn appearance, symbolizing that Diyuma is indeed unearthly. The amount of horns - three - refers to its divinity. '''* Apart from eight legs, Diyuma also has eight tales, and generally the number 'eight' is regarded as Diyuma's number (Lao Shin and her siblings, the wielders of Diyuma parts, were also eight in total). Generally, number 8 in numerology is regarded as the number of balance, self-control and eternity. As shown above, all of these traits are possessed by Diyuma. It is divine and eternal, and it requires the wielder's balanced character and extreme will of self-control in order to be maintained and not go on rampage. In numerology, number 8 is regarded as a force that can create something as easily as destroy. Diyuma is the same kind of creature - it is regarded as a deity, creator, keeper of soul energy, the spirit of light... However, if it is unbalanced, it can go on rampage and destroy everything it sees, without even realising anything, as it has no separate mind and is completely depended upon its wielder's mind and heart. *''' Diyuma's fire mane and tail have the same meaning as its numeric symbol 8 - fire is a restless element, that can bring light and warmth, but, if human loses control over it, it can cause huge destruction. Diyuma, as said, is the same kind of spirit. Quotes '''*(To Gaara) "Love is the divine bond you form with another person, or people... When this connection is formed, your hearts are linked... From then on, you can share each other's pain, joy, happiness, worry - even when you're far apart... You can feel what they feel, and no matter you don't always think like they think, you still understand each other, because you have love that unites you... From then on, you always strive to protect each other, and help each other at any cost, putting your lives on the line, only to aid each other achieve the dreams you have..." (The Legend of Diyuma (Gaara's Romance #1) Chpt. 27 - Bond with Diyuma) *'(To Gaara) '' In order to achieve victory, people must unite..." ('''The Legend of Diyuma (Gaara's Romance #1) Chpt. 27 - Bond with Diyuma)